Generally, a washing machine performs washing rinsing and water-extracting operations by rotating a rotary drum and a pulsator by a driving force of a motor. Washing water and the laundry are loaded and agitated in the rotary drum, whereby the laundry is washed by friction of the washing water, the laundry and the rotary drum.
Washing machines are classified into a pulsator-type washing machine, an agitator-type washing machine, a drum-type washing machine and the like according to the washing manner.
In general, the drum-type washing machine performs the washing operation using a frictional force between the laundry and a washing drum rotating by a driving force of a driving unit in a state where a detergent, washing water and the laundry are loaded in the drum. The drum-type washing machine prevents the laundry from being damaged and tangled, and provides a washing effect of beating and rubbing.
Meanwhile, a laundry dryer is a machine which automatically dries washed, wet articles to be dried (for example, clothes).
The washing machines include a washing machine with a steam generator. For example, FIGS. 1 and 2 show a conventional washing machine with a steam generator.
First, the conventional washing machine is a drum-type washing machine which includes a main body 110, a tub 120, a drum 130, a driving motor 171 and a steam generator 200.
The main body 110 forms an external appearance of the drum-type washing machine. The tub 120 is disposed in the main body 110 to be supported therein.
The drum 130 is rotatably installed in the tub 120 such that an opened portion of the drum 130 faces a loading port 111 of the main body 110.
A door 140 is installed on the loading port 111 of the main body 110 to open/close the loading port 111. A rim portion 150 for sealing between the door 140 and the loading port 111 is mounted on an inner peripheral surface of the loading port 111.
Further, the driving motor 171 is a motor driven to rotate the drum 130. The driving motor 171 is directly connected to the drum 130 to rotate the drum 130.
Further, the steam generator 200 heats water into steam and provides the steam into the drum 130.
A heater 210 for heating water into steam is disposed in the steam generator 200. The steam generated from the steam generator 200 flows into a steam supply line 220 having a valve 221 and is supplied into the drum 130 through an injection nozzle 230.
The steam generator heats water to generate the steam. In this case, deposits are generated and accumulated in the steam generator. Particularly, a large amount of deposits are generated in water with a high hardness. The problem of generation of deposits is severe in Europe where the quality of water is low.
When lots of calcium ions or magnesium ions are included in water, the amount of deposits becomes larger.
The generated deposits cause contamination in the steam generator. Further, the deposits are adhered to the surface of a heater of the steam generator, thereby reducing its efficiency.